Unlock My Heart!
by Love Princess01
Summary: Nayomi Gekoyun has just started Seiyo Academy, her being her stupid self has many, many problems to face, but she can't do it on her own, however something fatal is about to happen in the town and Nayomi and her fellow friends are the only ones who can stop it. OC COMPETITION OPEN! ENDS 20/04/13
1. Prologue

Heyy guys! I haven't been on for a while so I'm starting off with a new story! Its also a competition as well so submit only 5 spaces are available.

It is an oc fanfic with the SC characters as well. So, here goes

Enjoy & Review 3

Unlock My Heart

Prologue

Its finally happening. Me, Nayomi Gekoyun starting High School. Can I get a woop woop! Or not. . .

The people here look friendly, I guess.

-In the distance-

"Oi, nerd" Said the bulky guy

"Y-yes?" The frail, skinny boy replied.

"Give me your lunch money or I'll kick your scrawny butt" He growled

"Eeep!" Squeeked the boy.

-Back with Nayomi-

Hm. Nice enough.

"COMING THROUGH. WATCH OUT!" Screamed a voice.

I turn my head and- BANG! CRASH! BOOM!

"Aw, dude, seriously?!" I yell.

So much for the people being nice. . .

Sooo that's it for now; sad I no but I will make them longer when I announce the winners to the competition so please submit or this will get nowhere and I'll have to delete it :( soooo please fill out this form :)

Name:

Age:

Chara(Yes/No & Give name is Yes):

Personality:

Appearance:

*Optional

*Siblings:

*Occupation (Work):

*DOB:

*Hometown:

*Nationality:


	2. Chapter 1

[A/N: Heyy guys! So I have been getting lots of application forms and so it seems there's more to come so I've decided to just do a few chapters about Nayomi and how she got her Charas. But before I start I'm just going to fill out my own form to give you a view on how it should look.

Name: Nayomi Rai Gekoyun

Age: 14

Chara(Yes/No & Give name is Yes):

Chiou (ChiChi) is very dumb, but quiet; she keeps to herself. Chiou has white hair and blue eyes and loves fashion.

Miraou (Mimi) is intelligant and loud; if she has something to say she says it; she is a wild gossiper. Miraou has black hair and red eyes and loves to do acting.

Personality: Nayomi is very cheerful and annoying but also subdued. Her talent is acrobatics. Nayomi also loves to swim.

Appearance: Nayoni has light brown hair which reaches mid-back anf has the top half in a short ponytail and has the deepest green eyes and has a front bangs. Her uniform is the normal Seiyo uniform though her socks are black and reach mid thigh with two bobbles and she wears black lace gloves.

*Optional

*Siblings: Nayomi had a older brother who has passed away.

*Occupation (Work): She works as a Maid in the local cafe.

*DOB: 02/06/1999

*Hometown: Ireland, Dublin

*Nationality: Irish, Japanease moved to Japan when her Dad(whose Japanease) had a promotion.

Now on with the story :)

Enjoy&Review]

Unlock My Heart!

Chapter One

_Day One_

"Papa I'm home!" I shout as I walk through the door, taking off my shoes.

No reply.

He must be still at work.

I shrug, walking up to my room to get started on my homework. I mean seriously? Who gives you homework on your first day of school! Well apparently Seiyo does.

An hour later I'm leaning back on my chair staring at the ceiling in awe. Its so fricken interesting.

I sigh. "Why can't life be more fun." I state to no one in particular.

"I mean without Hiro, its not interesting at all" I continue, my voice faltering. "No one understands me. . . Not Mama or Papa, not like I have any friends either" I chuckle without any humor.

Ping!

I look towards my clock. 12am. Well I'm off to bed.

Standing up, I put my worksheets in my back pack and tuck my chair in.

I strip my clothes and put on a tank top and shorts and retire for the night.

Well, morning.

[A/N: Like I said there gonna be short till I decide who is going to fill those 10 spaces so make your Oc original! Also make sure if your confused message me!

Review :) ]


	3. Chapter 2

[A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter; its much longer than the last and also there's only a couple more days left till the competition closes so to those who have not filled out the form, go back to the first chapter and do it!

Enjoy&Review ]

Unlock My Heart

Chapter Two

_Day Two_

Yawn.

Beep.

Shuffle.

Beep.

Sneeze

Beep

Snore

BEEP!

Twitch.

BEEP BEEP BE-

SLAM.

I quickly open my eyes. That wasn't me.

Turning my head to my bedside I come close to big, tired blue doe-like eyes, staring lazily at me.

I blink.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then scream.

"OH MY FRICKEN' CHEESE POPS WHAT THE BLOB IS THAT?!" I yell, falling off the bed.

The creature blinked. Yawned, then went under the covers.

I draw my brows together in confusion then, carefully, lift the covers up and over the end of my bed.

Laying there, was two eggs, both opposite colors to the other. They were about the size of the Easter eggs you eat.

Gently, and caustiously, I pick one of them up (it was black with red masks you use in drama productions) and huddle it close to me.

Crack.

I look at the other white and blue colored egg (it has a picture of a sewing needle) and see the exact same bright blue eyes as a few minutes ago looking up at me and the egg.

We stare at each other when finally she moved a finger to her lips and-

"Shh. I'm trying to sleep. Stupid" It adds at the end.

Plonk!

It closes.

I feel my eye twitch, that happens when I'm annoyed.

Crack.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yell.

It wasn't the white egg.

Looking down in my arms, I see two glassed over red eyes looking up at me. A tear falls.

"WAAAAAAA" It screeches.

"Shh shh don't worry" I cooed.

Its wail soon turns into a cackling laugh.

"Aha! You're so stupid!" It giggles.

I feel my head bow in shame.

That's twice today.

And I'm late to school. . .

Well crap!

[A/N: Its a little longer so I hoped you liked it!

Next one will be out tomorrow or the day after :D ]


	4. Chapter 3

[A/N: Heyyyy Fanfictioners! Today I have a very special shout out to one of my favorite people so far

*que the very special person shout out drum roll*

!Nanomi12!

Thank you so much for the support so therefore thich chapter is dedicated to you :) thank you

Enjoy&Review]

Unlock My Heart!

Chapter Three

_Day Three_

After the incident this morning. The _very _interesting incident. Those creatures haven't come out of those eggs. I was worried, so being the kind person I am, I bought then with me.

BIG mistake.

I guess I thought because they didn't come out I should be safe for today, but I wasn't.

For the first lesson one specific creature snore/farted in the middle of class and I made it sound like I did it, and let me tell ya that's not the first impression you want on the second day of school.

Then, at lunch, anothe she-devil decided they wanted to scream, so I had, yet again, made an excuse that I lost my lunch money.

Finally, it was the end of school.

Wooohooooo!

Not.

Sadly, our family's kinda. . .sorta. . .possibl- well to put it blant broke.

But I won't go into detail with that.

So, making my way downtown, I look for a hiring sign.

Fifteen minutes late I came across one, finally.

_'HELP WANTED: MAID/WAITRESS_

_-5 Days a week_

_-1500¥ a day_

_-Wanted by 20/03_

_For more information call:_

Noting down the number I turn to make my leave. . .only for two hands to make their way to my mouth and waist and into an alley.

Can this day get any worse?

[A/N: Short one. And whose the mystery/kidnapper? Any guesses? I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews and one last time a big thank you to Nanomi12 'xxo]


	5. Chapter 4

[A/N: Yoo! Okay since I'm going back to school tomorrow here's a brand new chapter! This one's dedicated to AnimeFreak2000 thanks for your reviews :)

Enjoy&Review]

Unlock My Heart

Chapter Four

_Day Three - 18:23pm_

Well, this is nice.

After being dragged half way down the Alley I was violently shoved up against the dirty wall.

Nice, right?

I look up to meet the eyes of my captor. Wow, they were beautiful blue/purple that seemed to shimmer in the cities lights and soft looking dark blue hair.

Can you say hot or what?

"Yo" He says.

I lift a brow and stare at him expectantly.

"Isn't this when you- I don't know. Rape me?" I tell him. He smirks and moves his head closer.

"Do you want me to"

I shake my head vigerously. "NO!" I shout and try to push him away.

He chuckles and places his over hand on the other side of my head, caging me in.

"What's your name, kitty" He whispers into my ear.

"Kitty?" I question.

"Answer the question" He said, twirling a piece of my brunette locks.

"G-Gekoyun Nayomi" I stutter out. He smirks "Yours" I add.

"Tsukyomi Ikuto" He states. "And thanks by the way" He pushes himself off the wall.

"For what?" I ask, confused.

He smirks.

And for a moment my heart stops.

In his hand was those things.

It wasn't possible.

It was. . .

My eggs.

[A/N: This is it another chapter hope you enjoyed it and if someone is generous can they make me a cover :)

16 Reviews for next chapter]


End file.
